With You
by LeBonnel
Summary: Fic escrita para o projeto Amor Inocente do fórum do 6V. O que aconteceria se o Albus fosse para slytherin?


_Fanfic para o primeiro projeto Pinhãozinho – Innocent Love_ _do fórum Seis Vassouras_

**Situação: **_Albus foi selecionado para Slytherin e esta assustado._

With You

Albus Severus movia-se rapidamente pelo vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts, dando olhadas rápidas por todos os compartimentos em busca de rostos familiares. Ora, James poderia ter feito o favor de esperá-lo um pouco, mas já aprendera a não confiar muito no irmão para essas horas: ele acabaria pregando uma peça nele, e o garoto seria motivo de risada. Mas mesmo assim, ele tentava procurar por qualquer indício de James, já que não poderia mais contar com Ted e Victoire. Os dois haviam se formado no ano anterior na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e Albus sentia-se nervoso pensando que não teria alguém que o consolasse quando as brincadeiras do irmão fossem longe demais, e elas geralmente iam.

Já devia ter passado por todos os compartimentos do vagão, quando ouviu o apito alto do trem, que começou lentamente a entrar em movimento. Em um ato desesperado de ter um último vislumbre de seus pais, ele abriu o que achou ser um compartimento vazio e debruçou-se na janela, escancarando-a. Não pareciam estar em lugar algum, naquela massa de pessoas acenando alegremente. Ele já estava quase desistindo, quando o sorriso de Ginny encontrou os seus olhos marejados e as lágrimas caíram, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Foi quando viu Harry também, e viu que os dois acenavam freneticamente para o garoto, até que a locomotiva fez uma curva e seus pais saíram do seu campo de visão.

Foi quando se virou que tomou um susto ao perceber que não estava sozinho no compartimento, afinal. Sentado na poltrona encostada à porta, estava um garoto muito loiro de expressões aristocráticas e nariz pontiagudo, que estivera observando Albus todo o tempo em que ele despedira-se de seus pais. Ruborizado, Albus fechou a janela e virou-se para o garoto, que o encarava com olhos cinza, da cor da tempestade. O silêncio perpetuou por segundos que pareceram inacabáveis para Albus, até que ele conseguiu reunir coragem para falar:

– Desculpe. – disse ruborizando ao ver o olhar de desdém do outro – Eu não percebi que tinha mais alguém aqui.

– Claro que não percebeu. – disse o outro, com ar de superioridade – Ou não teria feito toda essa cena tocante, não? – e acentuou a ironia da sua frase dando uma risadinha de canto de boca, debochando.

– Desculpe. – disse Albus novamente, ainda mais vermelho – Já estou saindo.

– Os outros compartimentos estão todos cheios – disse o loiro sem emoção alguma – e não me fará diferença você aqui. – e apontou para o assento à sua frente.

Entendendo como um convite para ficar, o garoto sentou-se sem jeito, sendo friamente analisado pelo outro. Eles continuaram em silêncio, encarando um ao outro, até Albus decidira falar.

– Por que você não se despediu de sua família? – perguntou o garoto timidamente – Não gostaria de vê-los uma ultima vez?

– Não será a ultima vez. – disse o outro automaticamente – Terão as férias de Natal e de Páscoa, até que o ano se acabe e volte a conviver com eles normalmente.

Albus não pode deixar de demonstrar espanto ao ouvir o que o garoto dizia. Era como se não quisesse ver os pais, ou quase como se quisesse se livrar deles. Vendo que o garoto iria discutir mais a respeito disso, o loiro resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

– Me chamo Malfoy. – disse ele como se o sobrenome fosse feito de ouro – Scorpius Malfoy. – E esticou a mão para o garoto sentado a sua frente.

– Meu nome é Pott... – começou a dizer Albus, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho de alguém escancarando a porta da cabine, e Scorpius disfarçadamente recolheu sua mão para o joelho.

– Albus! – disse James, eufórico – Eu procurei você por toda a parte. Por onde você andou? – e, percebendo com quem Albus estava dividindo a cabine, prontamente perguntou – E por que está com _ele_? – disse fazendo uma cara de nojo.

Era óbvio que James, assim como Albus, sabiam o que o sobrenome Malfoy significava, mas Albus aparentemente não se lembrava disso, e retrucou.

– Se você me procurou por toda parte, seria mais fácil você ter me esperado antes de entrar no trem, não?

– É por que... Ora, é que eu tinha que procurar o Nicholas e o Zane! Eles estão me esperando em um outro vagão. Venha se sentar com a gente!

Albus sentiu-se realmente tentado a ir com o irmão, mas o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não podia ter algo bom por trás do sorriso falso dele. Com certeza iria aprontar muitas com ele antes de sequer pisar em Hogwarts.

– Não, obrigado. Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

– Ah, que se dane então! – disse o garoto, tirando o sorriso da cara para ir correndo se juntar aos amigos. O mais novo fechou a porta e voltou a encarar o garoto pálido que estava sentado a sua frente.

– Meu nome é Potter – disse ele – Albus Potter. – e estendeu a mão , que foi prontamente apertada pela mão de Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Albus já sabia o que lhe aguardava quando atravessou a porta dupla de carvalho, mas mesmo assim seus olhos não podiam deixar de brilhar e um sorriso enorme se formava em seu rosto.<p>

O lugar era iluminado por centenas de velas que flutuavam acima das quatro compridas mesas pertencentes às quatro casas de Hogwarts, e sobre uma quinta mesa ao fundo onde se encontrava a diretora e os professores. O teto era enfeitiçado para que se pudesse ver o céu, e milhões de estrelas piscavam para os novos estudantes que entravam, excitados, no Grande Salão.

– Uau! – disse Albus baixinho. Nem mesmo Scorpius deixara de sorrir para o lugar, mas novamente voltou à sua pose elegante quando viu que o moreno olhava para ele. Eles se encararam por um momento e riram inocentes, encantados com a magia do lugar.

Os dois haviam conversado bastante na viagem de trem e Albus acabou descobrindo que Scorpius não era assim tão arrogante quanto aparentava. Era apenas a sombra do que o nome Malfoy já fora um dia, porque Albus sabia que, depois da Guerra, a família Malfoy perdera muito prestigio por ter sido condenada por seguir o Lorde das Trevas. Assim, sendo ambos de famílias bruxas, discutiram sobre Quadribol, sobre as aulas que esperavam, o quanto sabiam sobre Hogwarts, e por fim, as quatro casas.

– Bom, eu tenho certeza de que vou para Slytherin. – disse o loiro, pomposo. – E você, já sabe em qual casa vai ficar?

– Eu vou para Gryffindor, acho. Toda minha família foi de lá, e meu irmão já está lá. – disse ele sem entusiasmo na voz.

– E você _quer_ ir para Gryffindor?

– Eu não sei... meu pai disse que não importava a casa que eu entrasse, mesmo que fosse slytherin...

– Seria legal se você entrasse. – disse o loiro, que sorria sem ao menos ter percebido.

E foi com essa frase na cabeça que Albus se dirigiu para o Chapéu Seletor quando o seu nome fora chamado. Quando finalmente chegara sua vez, Scorpius já estava sentado entre seus colegas Slytherin, como ele dissera que iria acontecer. O moreno sentou-se no banquinho de três pernas e, no momento que ele sentiu o chapéu tocar sua cabeça, ele ouviu uma voz no interior de sua mente.

– Ora, ora, Albus Severus Potter. Você é realmente igualzinho ao seu pai. Os mesmos desejos, as mesmas dúvidas. A mesma vontade de ser grande. E a mesma coragem e lealdade também.

O silêncio perpetuou por alguns segundos que pareceram eternos para Albus. Ele olhou para a mesa de Gryffindor e viu seu irmão acenando freneticamente para ele, rindo com seus amigos.

Rindo _dele_, por assim dizer.

– Com certeza Gryffindor iria satisfazer todas as suas expectativas. – disse novamente o chapéu na sua cabeça.

E então o garoto olhou para o lado oposto do salão, onde Scorpius olhava-o sem expressão no rosto.

– Ou será que você prefere Slytherin?

– Eu quero ser aceito. – dissera o garoto baixinho – _E,__ principalmente, quero ficar na casa dele._ – pensou quando os seus olhos encontraram com os de Scorpius.

E o chapéu por fim anunciou:

– Slytherin!

E, em meio aos aplausos e comemorações da mesa de Slytherin, a voz de James pode ser ouvida na mesa de Gryffindor quando Albus estava a meio caminho de se sentar com seus novos colegas.

– O QUE? UM POTTER INDO PARA SLYTHERIN?

Ele olhou para o irmão, e viu nele uma expressão que nunca havia visto antes: desprezo. Ele não entendeu uma única palavra do que o irmão havia dito depois que se levantara e fora falar com ele, aos berros, e o alvoroço que se formara a sua volta, de Gryffindor e Slytherin discutindo. Tampando o rosto para que não vissem seus olhos verdes marejados, o moreno saiu correndo do salão. Subiu os degraus de mármore do saguão do castelo, e entrou na primeira porta que encontrou.

Ele se agachou em um canto da sala, chorando, sem sequer perceber que alguém entrara na sala alguns minutos depois dele chegar.

Foi quando ouviu os passos se aproximando que ele levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com o mesmo menino loiro com quem dividira o vagão do trem.

– Será que toda vez que eu te encontrar você vai estar chorando?

– Cala a boca. – disse o moreno entre soluços – Como é que eu vou voltar para o salão agora? James quer me matar.

O loiro se ajoelhou na frente dele, encarando os olhos verde esmeralda do garoto. Ele não havia percebido antes como era profundo aquele olhar, e como era... hipnotizante? Não, não era essa a palavra. Mas simplesmente, quando viu aquele olhar, ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçar o menino e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, que ele não precisava se preocupar, mesmo que ele não tivesse maturidade para dizer essas coisas. Mas ele se privou de fazer isso, e apenas pegou a mão do moreno.

– Não se preocupe com as outras pessoas. Agora que você é um Slytherin, você tem que colocar na cabeça que é melhor do que qualquer um naquele salão. E para que você precisa da aprovação de James? Não foi seu pai que disse que tudo bem se você entrasse para Slytherin?

– Sim, mas...

– Então sem "mas". Venha, se recomponha e vamos para o salão. Eu estou morrendo de fome.

E, antes que Scorpius pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Albus o abraçou forte, derramando mais lágrimas no pescoço do loiro. Sem saber o que fazer, ele abraçou o moreno de volta, feliz, fazendo um carinho muito sem jeito em suas costas.

– Promete que vai estar do meu lado sempre?

– Prometo. – disse o loiro sem pensar duas vezes.

E, de mãos dadas, com um sorriso cúmplice no rosto, os dois entraram no Grande Salão, sem se importar com o que os outros pensariam disso.

Porque eles estariam sempre juntos, não importa o que acontecesse.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Agradeço MUITO a Agy por ter betado, mesmo. É minha primeira fic pinhãozinho, espero que gostem (L)_

_N/B: Coisa fofa da tia essa fic [] __Está dentro do que foi pedido e ficou super bonitinha. Gostei bastante, Duds []_


End file.
